Lover Of The Light
by mldaven
Summary: "Don't be afraid, I feel it too"


**Jedi Temple 10 years before TFA**

"Rey the Skywalker's will be here soon. Put down the toy and let me do your hair."

"It's not a toy, it's a substitute lightsaber to practice with until we are ready to use real light sabers." Rey says annoyed.

"Sit in the chair." Rey dragged herself over to the chair. Her mother picked up the hair brush on her desk and began brushing her hair.

"Ow." Rey exaggerates as the brush runs over a knot.

"Sorry Rey." Her mother says gently. Rey feels a bit guilty for being so dramatic. Her mother puts her hair in the three buns.

"Why can't I just have one bun?" Rey asks.

"There are too many brown haired little girls running around I want to make sure I know which one is mine." Her mother puts the hairbrush down and gives Rey a kiss on the forehead."A couple more minutes of play time until the Skywalker's get here." Rey nods obediently.

She puts up the plastic sword and closes her eyes. She imagines she is walking through a forest and an unknown opponent draws out their saber. She can sense her opponent's next move before they make it. She remembers what Master Luke has told her.

 _"Relax and use the force. Let it in. The force will guide you."_

Rey felt her movements getting quicker. She is getting quicker and her thoughts are getting more clear. She can hear Luke's words and she can understand them. She slams her saber down hard. A crashing noise made Rey's eyes open. She looks down at her wooden desk chair had been split. Her parents are not going to be happy about this.

She felt a funny feeling. Almost an instinct. She feels a presence, but does not know why she can sense it. She turned around."Master Luke." She says stunned seeing none other than her mentor and god father Luke Skywalker.

"I see you have been practicing Rey."

"My parents are not going to approve of this."

"Let me help." Luke levitates the broken pieces. Rey watches in amazement as Luke puts the pieces back together by moving his hand and not even touching the chair."This will be our little secret, but for your mother's sanity please practice outside."

"Of course Master Luke." Rey couldn't shake that she still had the feeling. The presence she was feeling was not just Master Luke's. He explained that people who are force sensitive can sense the presence of other force sensitive people. Luke was not sure if Rey completely understood this since she is so young. He understands her potential. At her young age she has more progressed more than most of the students that are twice her age.

"Master Luke when can I use a real light saber?"

"When you are ready."

"When will that be?"

"Patience my dear. Speaking of patience your mother is going to lose hers if you do not come out of your room now." Rey follows Luke into the living room. The feeling of a certain presence is getting stronger.

"There is our favorite girl." Luke's very pregnant wife Mara Jade hugs little Rey.

Rey looks up to see a boy with his back to her. She cannot see his face, but he looks familiar. He is tall, but is standing hunched over staring at the pictures on the wall of her family.

"Rey this is my nephew Ben." Ben turns around and she instantly recognizes the boy. Ben Solo the son of great warriors Leia and Han. She has seen him around at the academy. He always seems to keep to himself. Rey has never seen him not training before. She envied his passion. Ben looked down at the young girl. He had seen her around the training center. She is Luke's god daughter. The girl that has quick speed and is a 'beam of light' as everyone says.

"Hello nice to meet you." Rey smiles at him.

 _We've met before when she was young. My uncle is her godfather after all. She was too young to remember when we met_

Rey doesn't understand how she can hear his thoughts. He looks at her confused.

 _She can hear me_

Rey can no longer hear the thoughts, but she has no idea how it is possible.

"What part of the galaxy are Leia and Han in now?" Rey's father asks Luke.

"The republic." Ben responds. Rey notices that his eyes look sad. Almost dark. Luke notices it as well. He can see the thoughts of his nephew every time he has been moved to another planet or his parents have gone on business trips.

Ben Solo feels empty every time his parents have to go on another trip. Every time he watches the Millennium Falcon disappear into the sky. When his mother gives him a kiss on top of the forehead and tells him to behave before disappearing to another planet. It was not until this year Leia and Han decided that Ben is old enough to stay at the academy while they travel. Leia trusts Luke to watch after her only son. Her position in politics has caused her to travel frequently getting less time with her teenage son lately. Han goes off with Chewbacca to escape or "pay back" the people he has scammed all over the galaxy. Ben is left alone. The only thing he has left to focus on in his training. Becoming the strongest knight possible.

"Wow your parents are Leia Organa and Han Solo rebel fighters, heroes of the galaxy. That is so cool!" Ben is obviously bothered. He gets so sick of everyone parsing his parents all of the time. They were not as great as everyone mentions. Leia spends all of her time in meetings and Han smuggling the entire galaxy. Ben did not understand the hype around his parents.

"Rey that is enough." Her father says. Rey's father has spent his entire life avoiding the force. His father was a jedi knight himself, but he avoided the lifestyle of a jedi knight. Once he confirmed that his daughter was force sensitive he was convinced by Luke to let his daughter to chose her own path with the force.

Rey walks over to Ben."So you've been on the millennium falcon?" She asks him quietly. Ben rolls his eyes.

Ben was bothered by Rey's fascination with his family. This moment is only where the fascination began from the smiling radiant girl.

_Ben could not ignore the strong and intense feeling that would not go away. He felt the pull. The seduction. Master Luke had told him he would be tempted, but to resist. But Ben has just been given the offer of a lifetime. The chance to be the most powerful knight in the entire galaxy.

 _He is training you to be a clone in his army. He does not care about your power or potential. I can train you to be the most powerful knight in the galaxy_

Ben used the force to get Snoke out of his head. He had secretly let Snoke into his head. Listened to what he had to offer. It took every ounce of power Ben has to not say yes and go with him right then. He really thought about it, but he said no.

Snoke was not wrong though. Ben is the nephew of one of the greatest jedi knights ever and Luke barely pays any attention to Ben. Treats him like a regular member of his army. Not his family. Luke only spends time with Ben when Leia and Han leave and want him to keep an eye on their son. Ben doesn't even know what family means anymore. The few moments he has seen his parents the last couple of months they are fighting. Ben knows he is not content with the life he is living. He feels so conflicted and does not know who to talk to.

Suddenly Ben feels a presence. He sighs knowing exactly who it is."Are you all right?" A concerned Rey asks him. Kylo uses the force to strangle her.

"Stay out of my head little girl or you will regret it." Rey holds onto her throat in pain. Ben realizes what he is doing and releases her. She has no idea what he was talking about. Rey is too young to learn the mind tricks yet. She has no idea why she could hear his thoughts the night Ben came over to her home. Rey has no idea how strong she is with the force.

"I don't know what that means, but you just looked like you could use a friend." A friend? That word made Ben feel funny. Rey stood in front of Ben not afraid. He has just hurt her and she was not afraid of him. How? Maybe he is not as powerful as he thought. He needs to be stronger.

"Go home little girl."

"I saw that your parents are traveling again and just wanted to see if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. Master Luke is good at many things, but cooking is not one of them."

"I need to train." Truthfully Ben wanted to get home and continue working on the light saber he has been working on. His own customized saber that will amaze everyone.

"If you change your mind I will tell mother to leave the front door unlocked." Rey smiles at him and continues on her way.

 _You are strong in the force, but I can make you stronger_

The words kept echoing as Ben struggled to block them out. Struggled to stop denying how tempted he is. Struggling to deny the darkness growing stronger inside of him by the minute.

Kylo Ren watched as the jedi temple burned. He heard a saber being ignited. He sensed the presence of one of his classmates. Kylo turned around and stabbed him right in the chest. No mercy and no emotion. He felt absolutely nothing. Snoke has made him the most powerful knight as promised. The power of the dark side has consumed him and killed Ben Solo. Kylo Ren is now the best fighter in the galaxy.

His next thought is going to find Luke Skywalker. The only way to prove he is the best is to eliminate the only thing standing in his way from being the absolute best.

Kylo entered the house searching for any clues of Luke. He came upon a frightened group of people."Ben please. You are a jedi knight. You are stronger than this." Kylo took his light saber and struck a pregnant Mara Jane with no mercy.

"No I am the strongest." He releases the light saber and leaves her on the floor to die. He heard the cries of people in the next room.

Kylo walked into a familiar living room."Where is Luke?"

"We don't know. I promise."

"Then you are no use to me." Kylo says before killing the couple.

Rey looks around in horror. She is holding onto her classmates body who has just been struck down. She feels a shock of pain going through her. She feels a part of herself leaving her. A pain she has never felt before as she feels as if somebody she loves has died.

The temple is under attack and everyone is dying around her, but she holds onto her classmates body. Rey hears the noise of a light saber and she turns around to see a knight with his light saber inches away from her face. She stares at the light saber waiting for the knight to end it all. She sees somebody in a mask come up behind him. She feels a strong feeling seeing the person in the mask, but cannot make out who it is.

Kylo sees his knight about to kill Rey. He has witnessed and murdered everyone in this temple with no problem, but seeing the knight standing over Rey with his weapon ready to strike made Kylo feel sick. He remembers when she offered to be his friend. When she invited him over to dinner. The way she is always smiling and worrying about other people. There is something about her that suddenly makes him feel human, feel light, and he hates it. Kylo's mind goes completely blank. He walks over to his knight and puts his light saber through his fellow knight and kills him. Rey looks up at him with no fear in her eyes, but confusion.

"Get on that ship over there." Kylo nods."GO!" He urges her."Go before I change my mind." Rey stands up still stunned. She does as Kylo Ren says and runs as fast as she can to the ship outside of the temple.

Kylo starts feeling rage at his lapse in judgement. His moment of weakness. Why does he need to protect her?

Rey ran into the ship. She hears a beeping noise. Relieved she hugs the droid."Oh R2-D2 I have never been happier to see you."

 _Rey stay on the ship I am coming for you_

Rey can hear Luke's thoughts clearly.

 _I am scared_

 _I know. I will be right there_

It felt like ages Rey sat cradled in the back of the dark ship with R2-D2 waiting for Luke. Rey rocked back in forth in terror wondering how anyone could be so evil. The image of a light saber being held inches away from her face keeps replaying in her head. She wondered what is happening with everyone else. Where are her mother and father? Is Luke taking so long because he is bringing Mara Jane to the ship and other survivors? Where is Ben? His parents are not here he could be all alone and scared? He could be dead? So many thoughts raced through Rey's mind.

The door to the ship opened and Rey shut her eyes in terror praying that it is Luke and not one of those knights. She felt Luke's presence and opened her eyes. He is alone."Where is everyone else?" Rey asks.

"We need to get this ship off the ground now!"

"Master Luke what can I do?"

"Rey I am going to need you to co pilot. R2 hold on!" Luke sits down in the seat and buckles up. Rey follows. Luke instructs Rey to press specific buttons. Rey finds herself enjoying this. Pressing the buttons in the ship feels natural to her. Before she knew it, the ship is off the ground and gone away from the ruins of the jedi temple.

Rey looks over at Luke and notices he also looks scared. She has never seen Luke this way and it is frightening her."Master Luke what happened?" Luke tightens his grip on his chair.

"He turned. Snoke got to him. I should have seen this coming. I should have prevented this. Leia is going to be so angry. Oh my god Leia she is gone she has no idea."

Rey did not fully understand what Luke is saying. She remembered listening in on a lesson with the older students about jedi mind training. She shut her eyes and focused heavily on Luke.

 _A massacre appeared before her. Her classmates getting slaughtered one by one. Luke fights off one of the knights and wounds him. He uses the force to resist the urge to kill him. Luke feels a crushing feeling. Worse than the disturbance with the force. His wife. Luke gets up and begins to run, but sees his god daughter with a light saber inches away from ending her life. He sees the boy in the mask kill the knight. He feels it. It is his nephew. The boy in the mask is Ben Solo. Luke begins to run over to try and save her, but he stops as he can feel that Ben cannot kill her. He cannot kill Rey because he has Ben Solo in him, no matter what Snoke is telling him. Luke places his hand on R2-D2."R2 get onto the ship. Wait for Rey." Luke's gets up ready to find his wife and Rey's parents get them onto the ship._

 _He knew that Mara Jane had been at their friend's home. He ran inside. He found the dead couple laying on the floor. He looked down in shame, but did not stay long as he needed to find his wife and make sure she and his daughter are all right. Luke runs into the kitchen. Mara Jane is laying on the floor still alive. There is blood everywhere._

 _"Luke." Mara Jane struggles to say."Luke the baby." Mara Jane screams out in pain. Luke uses all of his strength to try and heal her. The wounds are too strong. He tries to feel for his daughter's heartbeat, but it is gone. Luke continues to use his strength as his wife's breaths becomes less frequent."Luke it's no use."_

 _"No you're not leaving me." Luke tries again to use the force. He hears his wife now struggling to breathe. He knows she is dying and there is nothing the almighty Luke Skywalker can do about it."Just rest. I love you forever." Luke holds onto her and cries as his wife takes her last breath._

 _He gently lays his dead wife on the ground. He can sense that Rey is on the ship. He can still sense Ben's presence._

 _Luke ran outside and all he could see is ruins. Fire burning and bodies lay everywhere. Everything he built in order to protect that galaxy has crumbled. His last hope is on a ship. The only hope and Luke needs to get her far away from here._

 _"_ Rey could not handle anymore and she broke down crying."Why didn't he kill me with the rest of them?" The young girl asks.

"I do not know, but he spared you." Luke wanted to believe that there is a human being still in his nephew, but then the memory of his dear friends, students, wife, and unborn daughter laying dead made him think otherwise.

"I cannot believe it's Ben, Master Luke. Ben is not like this. I have heard his thoughts before, but he would never-" Luke has always been blown away by the wisdom and intelligence of such a young girl. At her age being able to access someone's thoughts is incredible. She had just accessed Luke's and he had wished he had not let her seeing how they have traumatized her. This skill makes her valuable. A prospect of the dark side.

Luke is struggling to hold himself together. He has just lost many people that he loves. Including his nephew. He at least has Rey, Leia, and Han left. Luke cannot even begin to wrap his head around facing his sister and best friend about their son's actions. He knows he has let them down. He doesn't know how he can ever face them. He cannot bare to see the broken hearted look on his sister's face when she hears the news. He cannot let down his now fallen friends. He must protect their daughter at all causes.

"Rey." Rey looks up at him. Luke can see the light radiating off of her. The potential of this amazing little girl. She cannot know who she is. It is too dangerous. This is for her safety. Her parents are dead. He is going to protect her like her grandfather did for him. Luke takes a deep breath."Rey Kenobi you are not to have any memory of your life. Jedis are a myth and a legend. You will forget your family name. Your life starts when we reach Jakku." Luke saw the instant change in the girl's face and he felt immediate guilt.

"I am sorry Rey this is for your protection." Luke says quietly as he enters the atmosphere of Jakku.

 **A/N: So I am so excited about this story if anyone actually reads it haha. I thought I would start with a brief backstory of what happened at the jedi temple. Feedback would be amazing. Thanks so much for reading :)**


End file.
